Aboard a sinking vessel
by pine193
Summary: Takes place before the Titanic sinks. Cal is walking on deck for a bit of fresh air after the breakfast incident with Rose. While on deck he catches a young girl stowaway. Will he turn her in or help her? The more important question is, will she be the one to help him get his life together? CalxOC Please leave me reviews, I'd appreciate it a lot
1. Chapter 1

Cal stared thoughtfully at the sea, while onboard the Titanic. The unsinkable ship they called her. Yet it was not the ship that Cal was thinking about. He was thinking of the fight he had just had with Rose. She had made him so mad that he flipped a table. A table! He didn't think that he could have ever gotten so mad in his life. All he ever did for her was try to make her happy. Yet every time it just wasn't good enough, no he wasn't good enough. He had seen the way she looks at him, like the look you get when you just don't want to be near that person, but you put on a fake smile anyway. He had realized that she didn't view him romantically for a while, but he hoped against hope that she might look at him one day and love him just as he loved her. Alas, this would probably never happen. She had issues with him when it came to commitment, and that would only change if she wanted it to. He knew that he did not have the power to control her in every way, no matter how rich he was. All of these thoughts were turning his mood sour, and he spat at the ocean. Cal came here to clear his mind. But all of his thoughts drifted to Rose, this just helped to make him more miserable. He looked out at the ocean trying to clear his mind; maybe he might see a whale. He looked for about twenty minutes and saw nothing, so he decided to walk around the ship in hopes of a distraction out in the ocean. He walked along for about ten minutes and something caught his eye. He moved to the railing and beside the lifeboat that was blocking the view. Then he found what had caught his eye; it was an adorable seal just resting on a sheet of ice. Oh how he wished he could be as carefree as that seal, at least they didn't have relationship troubles. He was watching the seal for a good twenty minutes, and though the blistering cold made his body protest standing there, he just kept gazing at the seal. Just as it seemed that nothing would snap him out of his revere a tiny sneeze caught his attention. He looked up and around him, but found no one near him. All he saw was the lifeboat next to him, maybe he imagined the sneeze, and a broken heart does strange things to the mind. He then heard some rustling close by. This time he knew he hadn't imagined it. Upon further inspection he realized that it had come from the lifeboat next to him. He hesitantly lifted the tarp a bit, and saw nothing. So he decided to halfway remove the tarp. Once he did this he found what had been making all of the noise. It was a young stowaway. She couldn't have been any older than seventeen. She stared at him with big wide eyes, petrified of his reaction. She should be more petrified of death, she was turning blue from the cold, and her tattered rags provided no warmth for her. Cal spoke up first," Young lady, what on earth are you doing here, you will catch a death of cold." She hesitantly replied," Please sir doesn't throw me overboard; I just want to get to New York. You see I lived in an orphanage, and I just had to get out of there and try to find a better place. Sir I am sorry for stowing away but it was my only choice, I have no money and I just needed to get onboard. Please don't throw me overboard!" She was in tears at this point. Cal was shocked that she thought he was going to throw her overboard, but then again judging by most of the snooty guests on this ship it was reasonable that she came to that conclusion. "Relax, I am not going to throw you overboard, I am however going to take you back to my suite." "Please sir, I am not going to sell my body for accommodations." Cal stared at her wide-eyed, had she really thought so little of him, maybe he was a terrible person. He suddenly replied," Miss I wasn't going to do that, I just cant leave you here to die." With that he picked her up and set her down in front of him. It was then he realized how weak and malnourished she was. She weighed almost nothing, and he could feel her ribs when he lifted her up. She obviously was too weak to even struggle against his grasp, for she collapsed the moment he set her down. Cal took off his jacket and put it on her. He picked her up and carried her bridal style to his room. Along the way many people stopped and gasped at the sight of Mr. Cal Hockley carrying a third class passenger to his room. Oh the scandal it created on the ship. Cal knew that this would spread like wild fire; he just hoped that Rose and her mother would listen and believe the truth. He carried the young girl inside and to his suite. Since Rose usually spent time away from his suite and rarely slept here, he didn't think she would notice if the young girl stayed in her room for a bit. He set her down and asked her if she wanted some food, water, or just a nap. " Um I guess I would like some soup, if that's alright with you sir." She said that last part hastily and bowed her head like a dog being scolded. That reminded him too much of how he acted around his father. "Dear girl, don't be frightened by me, I am not going to tell anyone that you stowed away on this ship, and you are a guest in my suite not a prisoner meant to be punished. You have done nothing wrong, and I plan to nurse you back to health." She stared at him, dumbfounded. He could understand why, most upper class people were cruel to third class citizens. She let out a yawn and sleepily looked around. She was scared to ask if she could sleep here, but was also too tired to really care. "Sir, may I sleep here please?" Cal replied," Of course you may, that is why I brought you to this room." She thanked him and went into a deep slumber. Cal arose once he made sure that she was asleep. He decided to get a drink before going to bed, it always helped him sleep and the events of the night had been very stressful. What would happen if anyone found out? Of course there was nothing going on, but rumors could start and ruin any chance he had with Rose. Her mother would be furious as well. Cal poured himself a glass of scotch and sat down in his lounge chair. He really had a lot to deal with. Should he hide her or tell them what happened. Though it would be bad if they found out the truth through rumors, it would be just as bad if they found out from him and got mad or thought he was lying. At least if he hid her well, they might never find out. However, before he could even think of hiding her he had to check if she was physically well. There had to be more severe problems than just malnourishment. Who knows how long she was out on that blasted lifeboat, she might have been there since the ship left England. Cal left the room and went to the only man he trusted with his life, Spicer Lovejoy. He had been searching the ship for him for a good hour when he finally found him eating in the dining hall. He was flirting with the waitress, which wasn't much of a surprise to Cal seeing as he is always trying to get laid but always fails. It's almost sad really. Cal shook his head coming back to focus on the task at hand. "Ah, Cal I have not seen you all day. You are missing a marvelous dinner." Lovejoy turned and winked at the waitress, but she just rolled her eyes and turned around. Cal motioned Lovejoy closer and whispered in his ear," I need you to follow after me, just wait five minutes and meet me in the hallway, so as no to raise suspicion." Lovejoy suddenly looked very serious and nodded to Cal. Cal left and waited for five minutes in the hallway, and the ever-punctual Lovejoy was the right on time. "What do you need Cal." Cal replied," First I need your word that what I am about to tell you remains a top secret, no one can find out." Lovejoy replied," Did you finally decide to dispose of that third class Jack pest." Cal didn't chuckle," No Lovejoy. I need you to bring a doctor, a trustful doctor who won't gossip. I know that sounds hard, but I trust you are up to the task. Once you find him, come to my quarters at once." Lovejoy's looked slightly annoyed," Cal do you understand how hard it is to find a doctor at all at this time of night?" Cal replied," That is why I called you to do the job, if anyone can get it done, it's you." Lovejoy nodded," I'll see what I can do." With that both men went their separate ways in a hurry. Cal was a little shocked that Lovejoy would actually consider murdering Jack. Sure what that little rat did was horrible, but Cal was no murderer. Cal walked back to his cabin to look after the girl until the doctor came. He took a chair and moved it close to the bed so he could watch over her better. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Not at all like the scared and hungry little girl she had been before. With any luck and a few nights of rest she will be good as new. Cal grabbed a hair from the corner, and pulled it across the room beside her bed. He plopped down in the chair exhausted. The recent hours of the nights had been exhausting, and brought out a whole string of questions in Cal's head. Who was this girl? Why had she stowed away? Was she dangerous? Was someone chasing her? The questions seemed never ending. Just thinking of all of them Cal began to grow sleepy. He slowly shut his eyes, and fell asleep within a few minutes. Cal awoke with a gasp. He had the worst dream of his life. Rose had told him that she was running away with Jack. When he poured his heart out to her, and promised to give her anything she wanted, she still said no. Just then Jack came and went to take her away. But as he grabbed her hand he slowly began to die and fall apart and melt at the same time. Cal was a bit relieved. This meant Rose would stay with him forever, and love him. Instead Rose looked at him with tears in her eyes. She took a gun to her head, and before shooting herself in the head she spat on his face. Cal woke up just before she pulled the trigger. He hoped that it wasn't one of those recurring dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Cal awoke early the next morning. He had gone the rest of the night without another nightmare.

'Lucky me' he thought to himself.

Once he looked around the room he noticed that the girl was still sleeping. She must have been in worse condition than he thought. Cal didn't

necessarily know how to treat this situation. He didn't know where to start on treating the sick, he usually let maids worry about that sort of

thing. But now he was regretting that decision because now he couldn't call upon a maid for help. Maids are one of the biggest gossips in society.

It is one of the main reasons that women in first class keep them around. Now since Cal didn't know how to handle this kind of situation,

Questions were flying through his head on how to approach this situation.

What do i do first?

Should i try to wake her up or let her sleep?

What foods can i give her?

Does she need more blankets or less?

Does she need to be warmed up or cooled down?

All these questions weren't helping, since no action was being done. Just empty words flying through his head. Action, that is what this situation

needed. What were the things his maids used to do for him when he got sick as a child? Bed rest! Well that was already taken care of. The girl

has been passed out for hours. Bed rest was not enough when he was sick, what else did the maids do? They usually gave him warm and easy to eat foods, like

soup or hot cocoa to drink. They also made sure he had plenty of blankets when he was sick. He went to the closet and pulled out two quilts. He draped them over

the young girl's sleeping form. She looked very peaceful when she slept. Not at all like the scared and half frozen girl on the lifeboat. He also decided to call room

service and ask them to bring some soup and hot cocoa, just in case the girl awoke any time noticed she didn't look too

terribly ill. That was good at least, maybe it was just a simple cold. Still better safe than sorry, he would give her the finest care that he could provide.

'funny' he thought to himself.

The fearsome Cal Hockley is acting like young boy trying to save a sick backyard woodland animal. He had recalled one moment when he had found an injured

squirrel in his backyard. He begged his parents to let him keep it, but alas his father wouldn't allow it. He had cared for the squirrel for days until it got better in

secret. He remembered the all nighters he had pulled to make sure the squirrel wouldn't die. His hard work wasn't in vain, the squirrel was better within a week or

two. Cal tried to keep the squirrel as a pet, but the squirrel was just too skittish around people, even after all of Cal's hard work. The squirrel had run away

moments within getting better. He didn't blame the squirrel for running away really. It was a wild animal and needed to be free.

The thought of wild animals made his mind drift to Rose. She was definitely wild and free. A young woman that wouldn't be tamed by society. Cal had never

intended to tame her, yet no matter what he did she always accused him of such. Yet just like Cal didn't blame the squirrel, he didn't really blame Rose either. She

was being practically forced to marry him. She probably just thought of him as every other first-class bachelor. A pompous arrogant snob. Now admittedly Cal had

acted like that in the beginning, yet he only had done it to impress her. Other first-class ladies swooned for men that acted vile and selfish.

'It's my fault really' Cal bought to himself. 'I really shouldn't have assumed that she was like everybody else'. She had certainly proven him wrong.

Now that Cal knew Rose better, he nearly laughed at the thought of ever thinking she was like everyone else. The young girl storing in the bed snapped Cal out of

his revere. He quickly ran by her side to make sure she was ok. The young girl slowly opened her eyes groggily. After staring around trying to remember and

comprehend her situation, the girl finally spoke up. " Hello" she piped up

Call chuckled slightly, but replied none the less," Well hello to you too. Are you feeling any better? Can i get you anything?" he asked.

" Yes much better, and something to drink would be nice" She said as she lightly put her hand to her throat. Cal nodded and went to retrieve some hot cocoa. Lucky for him he had thought ahead and had room service bring some hot cocoa.

"Here you go ma'am, some hot cocoa." Call handed her the cup and she took it gratefully.

After taking a few sips the girl put her cup down and asked," Sir, where am i?" It was a reasonable question in all honesty. She probably doesn't remember much of

her adventure leaving the lifeboat.

Cal replied in turn," You are in my room, under my care. I brought you here from your poor living conditions in the lifeboat." The girl took in what he was saying

rather blankly. She probably wasn't all there yet, and was still in a calming state of ignorance. " Sir, why does this room look so nice? You know third-class doesn't

have nice rooms." Cal chuckled at how calmly the girl asked her question. It was as if she wasn't fully attached to the world yet. In all honesty it was kind of

adorable seeing her being so naive and innocent. Cal spoke up," Well it looks like first-class because it is a first class room"

at this the girl giggled and replied," That is crazy talk, i am not even third-class. How could i possibly be in a first class room?"

Cal replied," I told you how. I brought you here from that life boat.

The girl sat up a bit," So you are first-class?"

" Yes" Cal told her calmly.

At this she burst into a fit of giggles," No mean to disrespect you sir, but i can't believe that. You might as well have told me that you are the King of Spain. No first-class citizen in their right mind would take care of a third-class passenger. And i'm not even third-class."

She laid back down after her laughing fit and looked up at him. "Now tell me the truth,why are we in such a nice room?" Cal took a stance of utmost formality, and gave her a serious look when saying," I'm not lying, we really are in a first-class room.I am Caledon Hockley and i have decided to be your caregiver until you are well."

This piece of information seemed to snap the girl out of her drunk-like state of calmness, and she stared at him wide-eyed.

"You aren't lying" she said "No i'm not" Cal replied

With that being said the girl tried her best to get out from under the mass of quilts pinning her to the bed.

Cal immediately went to her side and tried to calm her down. "What are you doing? Quit struggling, you are in no condition to be moving around."

"Yes i know, and i thank you for your hospitality but i must be leaving now."

Cal grabbed the girls shoulders and told her," Listen i know you are scared, and you have practically been raised to stay far away from first-class, but i promise you

my intentions are pure and i only wish to help you."

The girl stopped and looked at him," Sir I am sorry but i must leave, no matter how you put it I am not allowed to be here."

Cal sighed," Look i promise you no harm will come to you under my watch."

At this the girl girl said," How can i trust a word you say, and even if i did trust you i know i can still get in trouble by other first-class passengers that see me with you. They have good reason to want me out of here, according to them all third-class citizens are thieves, carry disease, and start fights. That's all the motive they need to throw me overboard sir." At this she turned her head down a bit, and her eyes started to water slightly. Cal understood why, her situation probably seemed hopeless.

Cal grabbed her a handkerchief," Hey there is no reason to cry." He told her softly," I have a lot of money and influence on this ship, and if i say you won't be thrown overboard then you won't be thrown overboard. no matter what anyone says. Besides if it bothers you that much we can put you in disguise." When he said this part he wiggled his fingers and made a funny face in hopes of calming her down.

It seemed to do the trick because her shoulders visibly relaxed.

"So you promise no harm will come to me?"

"I give you my word." Cal replied

"Yes but how good is your word?" She questioned, and turned her head away from him.

Cal was a little shaken by her question. Rose often doubts him much the same as this young girl is doubting him now. Yet in this girls defense it is understandable

not to trust him fully, given there socio-economic differences. He has yet to find out why Rose doesn't trust him still. He shook the feeling off and said

"My word is very good, you can choose to believe me or not. But if you will be sorely mistaken if you choose to believe that i am a liar."

This seemed to be enough for the girl for she slowly looked back at him an stared at him. It was like she was trying to see any hint of a lie written on his face. Cal

supposed she had found none because she said," Ok i guess i trust you then, but i have never been good at reading people so lets hope i am right."

Cal chuckled," Now that we are on the same page here, might i ask you your name?" He waggled his eyebrows humorously and smiled at her. Humor was

definitely his method of lightening the mood. She seemed to enjoy his humor for she giggled and said," My name is Stephanie."

"Well that is a wonderful name, and it certainly does make you sound like a first-class citizen. At least we don't have to change your name when we put you in disguise." Cal told her with a smile.

She seemed to appreciate his demeanor a lot. She was getting much more comfortable around him. "That sounds like a plan." she said with a yawn

"Well all of this getting on the same page business has wiped me out. Is it ok if i go back to bed sir?"

"You don't have to ask me if you can sleep, you are still your own person even if you are under my care." He replied

She smiled," Thank you sir, for everything." she said before she drifted off to sleep.

Cal smiled at her and whispered," Think nothing of it." At that he got up and decided to give her some privacy, besides even he was getting tired from all of this business with calming her down. A book by the fireplace sounded really nice right about now. 'I guess I will make due with a lamp by the couch instead of a fireplace.' he thought to himself as he turned off the light and walked out the door.

**That's chapter two for you. Please please please leave reviews, i would love to hear what you have to say be it good or bad. Just no flames please, those are comments i would rather do without -_-**


	3. Chapter 3

Cal awoke on the couch the next morning. His back hurt from sleeping at such an odd angle. He checked his watch to see the time. The clock read 11 am. He relaxed back onto the couch. He still had a lot of time before his lunch with Rose and her mother which was at 12:30. He promised himself he would compose himself better than the breakfast, and apologize to Rose. As he rose he saw Stephanie walk in to the room.

"Good morning" Cal said to her, alerting her of his presence.

She jumped," Oh good morning sir, you startled me." She clutched her chest as she got over the minor incident.

Cal chuckled," No need to call me sir, all those other money grabbers do. I see no reason for you to, unless you are after my money?" he joked.

She giggled," Why yes sir, I stowed away, nearly died of the cold, and got rescued by you all for your money," She teased.

Cal smiled.

So she does have a sense of humor. He thought to himself. It was good to see that she was getting back to her old self. He supposed it meant that

her sickness was almost gone, and she was close to recovery.

"I see you are walking around. I hope you are feeling better." Cal spoke up.

She smiled," Yes sir much, I just needed to rest for a bit. Years of living on the street have helped me fight sickness a bit more than first-class."

She said first-class with a bit of a spiteful tone. He understood, first-class always have picked on third-class and probably always will.

"Well since you are feeling better is there anything you need - food, a bath, clothes, drinks, anything?" Cal inquired.

She seemed to melt when he mentioned a bath," A bath sounds marvelous right now."

Cal chuckled, "I will have a maid dr-" He stopped himself, "I will draw you a bath."

He had to be more careful, he could not bring maids in to this business. Oh the storm of gossip they would make about this whole ordeal. He went to the bathroom to draw Stephanie a bath. For a bathroom on a giant ship, it was very well made. It was not much of a shock considering they were in a first class room, but still if no one had told him that they were on the Titanic, he would have thought he was in a grand house. He turned on the faucet, and set the temperature to slightly hotter than a usual bath. He did not know the kind of temperature she liked, but considering she nearly died of hypothermia, a hot bath would do her good. After waiting a few minutes, the tub was nearly full. The bath was nice and hot, he almost wanted to climb in himself.

"Stephanie your bath is ready," Cal spoke as he left the bathroom.

Stephanie walked towards the bath, "Thank you...Cal," She spoke as she entered the bathroom. She still felt very odd about calling him by his first name.

I'll get used to it I guess. She thought to herself.

She went in to the bathroom and looked at the tub with desire. She had not had a good bath in ages. She closed and locked the door, and began to disrobe. Once she was done, she had a good look at herself in the mirror. Her small 5'1'' height barely reached the mirror. Her short dark brown hair was very tangled, probably from all the tossing and turning in my sleep, she thought to herself. What shocked her most was how she looked skinnier than normal. She was always very petite and tiny, but she was a bit shocked at her sudden loss in weight. She was also much paler, being born and living in London for most of her life had given her a very pale complexion.

I must have gone from 110 pounds to 90 from the looks of it. She did not think that one day in a lifeboat, and one day in bed would do that to

her. She started to worry if she was sicker than she thought. Perhaps a hot bath will make me as right as rain.

She looked at the tub with pure lust and wanted to dive right in. Instead she gingerly stepped in, relishing the slow feel of hot water touching her

skin. Once she was fully in the tub, she relaxed and let the hot water take away her troubles.

Stephanie was very grateful for the opportunity of a hot bath for once. Though bathing was scarce back home, she still managed to keep clean. Though the way she kept clean was usually a freezing bucket of water dumped over her head and scrubbing off the dirt. Life was tough on the streets. She was an orphan at fourteen when both her parents died of sickness.

Maybe, the same sickness had come back for me?

She remembered the tough times on the streets. Every day was a struggled, and she had to stoop down to thievery several times to get by.  
She was usually alone on the streets, but she occasionally got the company of other orphans on the streets. She remembered two other kids in particular. They were a bit younger than her. Maybe about ten or twelve, they stuck together a lot. Being with them, life seemed a little brighter. They were her only friends; they were always so kind and spoke almost as much as she did. Aside from the pleasant conversation and friendship, being in a group meant getting food was much easier. They came home empty handed a lot less. Life was good for that time, living on the streets sometimes felt as if they were living like kings.

Then one day when they were looking around for food together, they told her something she would never forget. They had to leave her, and they may never come back to London. They were going to stow aboard a ship to America. They had begged her to come with her, but she was too young and frightened at the time. She said no in hopes that they would drop the idea and stay with her. They did not however, and a few days later they said their goodbyes and hopped on the ship to America. She never saw them again after that.

A tear rolled down Stephanie's cheek as she remembered that terrible time in her life, back to the endless solitude, bitter cold nights, and starvation. She missed them so much. That is why she decided to board the Titanic. She heard it was going to America. Her longing to see her old friends had grown so strong over the years, it had allowed her to swallow her fears and stow away in hopes of finding her friends again.  
Stephanie was woken from her revere when she heard Cal knocking softly.

"Stephanie, I must be off to a lunch date. Stay in the bath as long as you like. I have laid out a towel for you and some fresh folds once you are done with your bath."

How thoughtful. Stephanie thought as she relaxed back into the tub. She let her thoughts drift back to the new world waiting for her.

Cal was on his way to the dining hall to meet up with Rose and her mother. Rose had not been so enthusiastic about the date, and almost called it off. Her mother however would not allow it, and saw to it that the lunch plans were followed through. He was glad her mother stepped in, and made it possible for him to have a second chance, though her reasons for wanting the lunch date were probably not for as much his benefit as for hers.

Cal had made sure he looked presentable, and he even brought flowers for Rose in apology. As he entered the Dining hall, he saw Rose and her mother fairly quickly, and sat at their table.

"Good afternoon ladies." Cal spoke as he kissed Rose's hand.

She turned away, and he thought he saw the mildest look of disgust on her face. This almost was enough to make him lose his mask of pleasantry.

Cal, it is to be expected at the way you treated her. You can't just expect her to come back to you as if nothing happened.

He had to remind himself. He manned up and put on a smile. Throughout the dinner, it was just Cal trying to apologize non-verbally to her, since he could not let her mother know of the 'Breakfast' incident with Rose. Rose shot down every apology, and made several hints that she did not want to hear it. They were nearing the end of their lunch, and Cal wanted to make one last effort to get through to Rose to show her how much she meant to him.

"Rose, I would love to see you later tonight. I thought we could have a nice dinner, and maybe take a walk along the ship," He told her hopeful.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry Cal, I already made prior engagements, and I would hate to break my word," She told him with feigned disappointment.

"Rose dear, you just must cancel them and spend time with Cal," Her mother told her.

"Oh that isn't necessary Mrs. Dewitt. I don't think Rose should break plans on account of me," The last thing Cal needed was to seem like a controlling man.

With that, they said their goodbyes, and headed their separate ways. As the Dewiits walked away, he could faintly hear Rose being scolded by her mother.

Great. Not only did I make a total ** of myself out there, but I also got Rose scolded at. I am not even back at square one anymore, I am at negative square one. Rose hates me, and my pushing combined with her mother's pushing, is only managing to push her in the opposite direction.' Cal thought hopelessly to himself, as he made his way to his room. Maybe he would settle down with a nice glass of brandy for the night.

**Well that's chapter three. It looks like Cal forgot Stephanie is in his room. I wonder what a drunk Cal would act like. Please leave reviews, they are always appreciated, and inspire me to write more. ****I would like to thank Eternal Ecstasies for editing my story, she helped a bundle (Check out her stuff because it rocks :D) **


	4. Chapter 4

Cal walked sullenly through the halls of the Titanic. It was obvious that he blew it with Rose; the result was clearly taking its toll on him. He did not know what to do anymore. That dinner was his last chance to piece the relationship together. At the very least it was supposed to show him how things still stood between him and Rose, and it was clearly shown that Rose was not interested in him at all. Cal was amazed he could keep his charming facade on so long, while his heart was breaking.

Cal truly felt hopeless and defeated. He had learned from his parents how to deal with situations like these. He had two options to choose from, and both were abusive. Either he could take his anger out on Rose, and force her to love him. That of course is what his dear old father had taught him. Or he could use his mother's teaching and go down the road of self-abuse with a glass of brandy. Both teachings were not good and led to destruction.

'There has to be another way'

'I tried the other way and look where it got me'

'But I only tried once'

'One time is enough to see how my efforts will always turn out'

Cal was having a battle with himself. His future did not look too promising if this is how he would handle every bad thing Rose threw at him. It was so strange how he could stand in a room full of businessmen and back stabbers and not be phased at all, but put Rose and her neglectful ways in to the room and he was crushed. She had a power over him that was certain. But Cal had no way to counteract that power. He could not put up a defense, nor could he come back at her with a cruel punishment of his own. Cal was cruel to her once and it was eating away at him.

'It's over' Cal thought to himself. 'She's won, I am miserable forever and she can walk around like a victim and live a happy life.'

The more Cal thought about Rose's cruel actions the more sad, angry, and piteous he became, and alcohol just seemed that much more pleasing to him.  
His head was swarming with thoughts of Rose. The more he thought of her the more paranoid he became. Menacing questions filled his head.

What if Rose hates him forever?

What if Rose leaves?

Why is Rose never around?

Is she seeing someone?

Rose wouldn't cheat, would she?

Who is that Jack fellow anyway?

Could she be cheating on him with Jack?

Is she still pure?  
That question made his heart sink. What if the love of his life was not only unfaithful, but had given her virginity to another man? Sure her mother promised Cal would be her first, but he always hoped that she wanted to give it to him. These thoughts made accusations feel like reality. That had done it. He was going to get wasted tonight. The moment Cal had made up his mind he strode through the halls, ballrooms, and doors of the Titanic. He was walking at a brisk pace so as to get to his room quickly, but also not too quickly to gain suspicion from others. First class etiquette had been burnt in to his mind, so thinking ahead in terms of social status came rather easy to him now.

Cal had finally made it to his room. He sighed in relief as he entered his room. He did not even wait to get into his room to begin losing a few articles of clothing, and on top of that any articles he did take off, such as his suit jacket, new shoes, and belt he simply tossed to the floor as if they were worth no more than common rags. Oh if the ladies of first class saw this, the uproar they would cause. He always found their behavior laughable. It was what really what drew him to Rose. She may have been first class, but she was not as uptight and obsessed with material things as other first class members.

Cal went deeper in to misery at the thought of Rose. He went to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a tall glass of brandy, and downed it in one powerful gulp. He let the strong taste of it splash through his mouth and down his throat. If he had not have gotten very well acquainted with the taste, he would have probably gagged and vomited the liquid out immediately. But seeing as he became close friends with brandy during the start of his career when the stress of his new life overcame him, the drink almost went down smoothly.

Soon one glass turned into two. From two glasses came five, and so on until Cal had become pitifully wasted.

He began throwing his fits around wildly as if he was trying to literally beat his demons.

He was making a very large scene, and quite a racket. Yet during his whole time of drinking he seemed to have forgotten one very important thing.  
Stephanie was still in the other room. Stephanie had awoken from her slumber by all the noise. She left her room to see what was going on in the main area; she was worried for Cal's safety. Upon leaving her room she saw a sight she never expected of Cal. During the time in the streets she had definitely seen her fair share of drunk men, and how wild and crazy they can get. Usually the best thing to do is to avoid them. But she could not abandon Cal. He was her friend, not some random drunk in the street. He had cared for her, what would that say about her if she just left him like this. Stephanie may have been a thief at one time, but she would never turn her back on a friend. She approached him very careful, unsure of what he would do.

"Cal, are you ok?" She knew it sounded dumb, but it was all she could think of.

He spun around from his tantrum to face her, "Rose, is that you?"

"No Cal, it's me Stephanie. Who is Rose?" Stephanie had never heard the name Rose before, but it would definitely help to know more.

"You are Rose, the love of my life, the woman that broke my heart!" He shouted at her with tears in his eyes.

Stephanie did not know what to do; he had no idea of his situation. She froze up trying to think of what to say. In her hesitation she had left herself open. Cal came striding towards her and grabbed her by the arms.

"Rose, why would you do this to me, can't you see that I love you? All you do is throw it back in my face. Why don't you love me?"

"Cal, I am telling you, I am not Rose. I am Stephanie, you rescued me remember?"

"No, you are Rose! You hate me remember" He spat back at her.

"No Cal I promise you I am not Rose, do I even resemble her?"

"Yes! You are the same beautiful woman I fell in love with, from your red hair to your wonderful green eyes."

Stephanie knew Cal was drunker than she had previously thought. For one she had brown hair and brown eyes, and two he was eying her with a hunger she had never seen in him before. Clearly he must have been on a physical intimacy level with this Rose character, which meant, if she was first class, that they were probably engaged.

'Oh no' Stephanie thought, 'I must try to stop this before it gets out of hand, if any of this got out I could be in huge trouble'

"No Cal, look at me. I have brown hair and brown eyes, I can't be Rose."

"Why do you continue to lie to me Rose, I know you are trying to deny your love for me. But let's see how well you deny it when I make you feel pleasure instead of the anguish and pain I have clearly caused you," He said these words with tears in his eyes as he tried to make it up to who he believed was Rose.

Stephanie's eyes widened in horror. She could not have her virginity taken this way. Not only would it cause serious problems with her and Cal, but it might ruin her chances of finding a husband. If Cal took her virginity, it is not like she could marry a first class citizen. Yes of course she found him attractive, and if this was a fairy tale she would gladly like to see him in that light, but this was the real world. He might just write it off as a drunken mistake and give her money for her troubles. Though she really hoped he would not be that cruel.

Stephanie immediately tried to wriggle free of his grasp, but he was too strong. He crashed his lips upon hers. She resisted as best she could, but he pried her mouth open with his powerful tongue. She almost became lost in the sensation of his lips and tongue claiming her as his. He was gentle yet dominant at the same time, as he bathed her tongue with his own. She could taste the alcohol on his tongue. It almost made the kiss better somehow. She snapped out of her first kiss bliss when she felt him begin to grind his hard member on her leg. She knew where he was definitely going with this, and could not let it happen. She resumed her struggles and moaned in distress against his mouth. This only made him hold on tighter, and moan louder.

'Time for plan B, I'm sorry about this Cal'

She bit down ** his tongue, causing him to howl and immediately let her go as she made a dash for it. As she ran past him he made a grab for her in his slightly crippled state, but his grab only managed to tear her dress slightly. Stephanie still ran, even though Cal had made quite the tear in her dress.

'Thank goodness I don't have large breasts or I would be quite the sight'

Stephanie mentally thanked herself as she ran to the nearest room. She slammed the door quickly and locked it just in time. Cal immediately started banging on the door. She looked around for a sufficient place to hide, as the door did not seem to be holding up to Cal's efforts.

'Why of all rooms to go to, did I have to choose a bathroom?'

There were only two places to hide practically and he would find her in no time. She began to panic as she felt literally no way out. She was beginning to cry at the hopelessness of the situation when suddenly Cal stopped banging on the door. Stephanie perked her head up and backed away from the door. She had no clue what had happened out there.

Did he give up?

Did he pass out?

Did he hurt himself?

She was swarming with questions again, and curiosity was starting to get the best of her. She slowly began to inch towards the door, slowly but surely getting closer to relief or misery. Her heart sank when she heard the faint noise of the door being unlocked. She immediately went and grabbed the doorknob in hopes of being able to stop him from opening the door. This proved in vain as he open the door and swung it open, knocking her back.

"Rose my darling, keys always do come in handy."

He began to walk towards Stephanie who was struggling to get up. Cal proved to be too fast for her and had himself pressed up against her as he wrapped his arms around her. He decided to not kiss her again, seeing how that went last time. He just began to kiss her neck with such ferocity it made Stephanie's knees buckle. She had never been touched like this before, and the feeling made her go limp for a moment while she became lost in the sensations. It felt amazing. She stood no chance as his experienced mouth worked on her inexperienced body. She could not help but arch her neck and moan. But his actions always had a way of snapping her out of it as she felt him rip her dress even more. She tried to move her arms to her chest, but before she could move her hands, her arms were pinned to the wall.

"Rose, I do believe your breasts shrank. Could it be stress? Are you just as stressed as I have been?" He whispered in to Stephanie's ear as she cried.

"Shhhhhh, let me kiss it and make it better."

He bent down and licked her hard nipple. Stephanie sucked in a breath and arched her back at the sensation. It felt amazing, so warm and comforting, yet it sent electric pulses through her being. She could feel her body begin to warm up and tingle. He sent another huge shock wave through her as he took her nipple in his mouth and began suckling on it gently. Stephanie moaned loudly at this. Licking was one thing, but having his mouth fully consume it was another. His teasing felt complete in a way, like he was using his full potential to really knock her off her feet.

All of her fighting began to slowly fade away as she felt herself go limp in his arms. He slowly and carefully began to lower them onto the floor, all while continuing his assault on her. He released her nipple with a 'pop' and began to play with her other one. Carefully licking it and claiming it, while he began pinching her other one. The fact that both of her nipples were being stimulated caused Stephanie to wrap her arms around Cal's face and pull him closer. She never wanted this sensation to end; hopefully holding him close might cause time to stop for just a moment. At the sudden encouragement Cal began to get a bit more enthusiastic. He began sucking hard while twisting and pulling the other. Stephanie moaned loudly for him to continue, all of this pleasure had her craving and begging for more.

He felt her heartbeat quicken as she began to pant in bliss. Her chest was heaving as Cal began to get more aggressive with it. He began to lightly bite and tug on her nipples, giving each one the same amount of attention as he swapped between them. He was escalating the intensity bit by bit until he began going overboard with her untouched nipples. They became extremely sensitive and swollen as he unlocked the gates of pleasure for the first time. Her moans became more frequent and urgent as she craved for more.

Soon Cal was so intoxicated on pleasuring her that he latched on harder and harder, and teased with such intensity that it began to hurt. Stephanie found the small amount of pain very appealing as he began to bite harder and harder on her nipple. She completely lost it when he completely clamped down and refused to let got. The pain and pleasure combined was unmatched by anything she was feeling before. He was relentless, and showed no mercy as he claimed them for his own and was seriously biting down on one, and forcefully pinching and twisting the other. Stephanie did not know how much longer she could last, as the pain began to override the pleasure. She began to try and push him off in hopes that he would stop. All of the pleasure and pain was building up with no release, it was torture. She had to get him to stop or else she might explode.

She moaned and gasped as she tried to pry him off of her. Her nipples could not take his assault any longer. She was making some progress as she felt his teeth painfully begin to slide off. For once she seemed to be overpowering him as he kept trying to keep a firm hold on her. Her nipple was finally painfully released as the escaped his clamped jaws. She covered herself quickly in relief. He tried to remove her hands, but Stephanie turned away. He forcefully turned her and ripped her hands away from her small chest. Yet instead of continuing his assault, he began softly licking and suckling her nipples, as if he knew the wounds he had caused, and was nursing them. His touch was so gentle; it felt perfect against her sore and swollen buds. She moaned softly as she let him continue his healing work. He was at his healing job for a good five minutes before she felt his stop. Stephanie looked down and realized Cal had fallen asleep.

She locked down at him with a smile,' Oh if only we could be together. That would make this matter a lot less complicated. And it would mean my feelings are reciprocated.' She thought dreamily to herself. She was very tempted to just lie like this, but she thought better of it. She slowly and carefully got out from under him, and made it back to her room. It would be best if she just pretended this whole thing never happened.

**Chapter 4 woohoo. Cal may buy the fact that him waking up in the bathroom with a sore tongue is just a coincidence to being drunk. please tune in for the next chapter if you like. Please leave reviews too, but no flames please.**


End file.
